This invention relates to a back massager device and is particularly concerned with a device for massaging or hygienically treating a person's back, especially along or adjacent the backbone or spinal column.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient back massager for treating and toning the back, especially along the backbone.
Another object is the provision of a back massager having vibration means positioned for effectively massaging the back along preselected portions or areas thereof, such as the backbone.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a back massager device of relatively simple but sturdy structure and which is versatile in effecting improved hygienic treatment of the back, as well as other related parts of the body, such as the shoulders, arms and legs.